


The Siren and the Pirate

by Jenifer_Cullen



Series: Percico Positivity Project [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pirates, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7876630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenifer_Cullen/pseuds/Jenifer_Cullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siren/Pirates AU. Perseus, siren and son of Poseidon has been caught by pirates and the captain really wants his gold. Will Percy be able to change the captain's mind by offering something more valuable?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Siren and the Pirate

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution for Day 9. I have also uploaded it on my Tumblr, demigod-daughter-of-poseidon

 “Hey dad, would you mind terribly if I went out for a bit?” Percy asked his father, Poseidon, the god of the sea, his sea grin tail with hints of azure flicking lazily behind him. Poseidon looked up from the document he was reading.

“Sure. Why not. Take Tyson with you, he’s extra reckless today,” Poseidon said. Percy grinned at his father, “Thanks dad,” he said and smacked Triton at the back of his head on the way out.

“Perseus! How many times have I told you not to go that?!” Triton yelled. “Quite a few times, Tri. I’ve lost count actually,” Percy sassed as he swam off to find his little brother. “Tyson!” Percy yelled, once he found Tyson.

“Brother!” his baby brother yelled as he swam to Percy by propelling his small tail. Tyson collided into Percy, hugging him and Percy laughed merrily, spinning him around in a circle.

“Well, I’m going out for a while. Wanna come with, Ty?” Percy asked his brother who was smiling at him like he was the whole world and then some. “uh-huh” Tyson nodded his head vigorously and latched on tightly to the hand that Percy held out.

Percy grinned at his brother and swam, slowly, out of the palace.

* * *

Percy was panicking. Shoals of fish were swimming past him in panic and Tyson was holding on to Percy worried about the net that Percy was trying to outrun. Tyson definitely wasn’t fast enough to outrun the net and Percy wasn’t thinking straight to use his powers.

All his instincts said was ‘safe, safe, safe.’ Percy stopped and grabbed Tyson by the waist and threw him forward, “SWIM” Percy yelled at the top of his voice as Tyson’s little body cut through the water, his tailing flicking as fast as it could.

Then Percy felt the net entrap him. He struggled against it, flicking his tail as hard as it could go. The net was going up. He could feel the cool air on his tail. “No!” he yelled and swam harder but it was of no use.

The net was already out of water and he was dumped overboard a ship. He vigorously tried freeing his tail but it was completely entangled in the net. “Look, it’s a fish!” A guy’s voice said in awe, coming to touch his tail.

He slapped the guy’s hand away with his tail. Percy’s back was pressed against the ship. He looked up to see three mortals looking at him. His heart filled with fear but his face showed complete indifference.

“Who are you and what do you want?” Percy asked, thankful that his voice didn’t waver. “Luke, don’t be rude!” A blonde girl with grey eyes jabbed the guy who was trying to touch him.

The guy was blond too but had a nasty scar running down one side of his face. “I’m Annabeth. We are pirated. Now, what in Hades are you?” The blonde girl, Annabeth, asked. “I’m Percy and as you can see, I’m a Siren,” Percy said, looking at her suspiciously.

There was another blond guy next to look, are all mortals blond? Percy thought, he was quite thin and stern. “We’ll have to capture it and sell it! Think of all the gold we would get for that Siren!” he yelled, a greedy look on his face.

Percy fought with the net harder, trying to get it off. “You lay a finger on me and I won’t hesitate to kill you,” Percy snarled at the blond guy who took a step back in fear. Annabeth looked at the siren calculative.

“Octavian’s right. The siren would get us a fortune. Keep him trapped. We’ll see what Nico wants to do with him,” she said, her greys eyes, cold. “What!” Percy yelled, outraged, “If my father knew where I was, he would drown you in a blink of an eye!” he yelled.

Luke went behind Percy and lifted him up slightly, putting his hands under his armpits and dragging him across deck, “I’m pretty sure your father wouldn’t dare lay a hand on his if he knew we have cargo very precious to him,” Luke said with a cruel smirk on his face.

Percy tail flicked, struggling against the blond. “Luke! Knock him out,” Octavian said, cruelly. Percy felt a sharp pain in his head and then he saw black.

* * *

Percy woke up in a cell. A blanket was draped over him. He took it off and yelped. His beautiful tail was gone and instead he had legs and a penis which was very bare and not hidden at all! Percy definitely did not like this new change. He slowly tried to get up.

I have legs, might as well use it, he thought and tried to stand up, his legs wobbling and shaky. He took a step forward and fell on his face. He heard snickers outside the door and heard it open.

Percy sat on his butt and looked at the mortal who was looking at him lecherously. “Luke, is it?” he asked and Luke lifted an eyebrow, “You remember. Very good,” he whispered and got on his knees, leaning towards Percy.

Percy opened his mouth and sang. He sang of heartbreak and pain and fear and death. Luke looked scarred, his eyes were clouded. He scratched himself vigorously. Percy sang more deeply.

He didn’t know if his powers over water would work now that he was very scared and his emotions weren’t stable, which they didn’t. Otherwise, Percy could’ve whipped up a storm by now.

Percy kept singing and took the sword on Luke’s sheath and smashed the hilt against Luke’s skull. The pirate instantly crumpled and fainted. Percy sighed, relieved and try to walk again but he fell.

So he slowly crawled out of the cell only to meet with a sword to his neck. It didn’t quite touch his neck but it was close. Stygian Iron, Percy thought as he looked at the black sword. His heart was beating fast in his chest.

“Where do you think you’re going? Up!” Commanded a voice. He looked up to see a man looming over him. His heart caught in his throat, “I can’t walk,” he said, clearing his throat. The man’s eyes loomed over his uncovered body and Percy felt very vulnerable and exposed.

He fought the urge to cover himself as he didn’t want to give the pirate the satisfaction. “If I’m going to be a prisoner here, at least give me your name,” Percy said, haughtily. The pirate raised an eyebrow at him and hoisted Percy into his hands, bridal style.

“I’m Nico di Angelo. Captain of this ship,” he said, walking Percy to his cell. Percy sung again, he sung of defeat, anguish and failure. The pirate smiled at him wickedly. “I have wax in my ears, sweetheart. Your voice won’t affect me,” he said.

Percy hung his head, he looked back up at the man carrying him, “How come you reply to what I say?” he asked. “Wax muffles your voice, but I can make it out because I can read your lips,” Nico said and deposited Percy in his bed.

Nico looked at Luke knocked out on the floor and shook his head, “Stupid boy, thinking he can resist a fucking siren,” Nico muttered and removed his shoe and placed it against his nose.

Luke woke up with a start. He looked at Nico and then at Percy, confused but then realization dawning in his eyes. Nico just shook his head, “I told you not to go near the cells without wax in your ears. You know, what? Just gag the siren and bind him until he’s of more use to us,” Nico said.

“NO!” Percy yelled, fear evident in his voice. He wouldn’t know what to do without his voice. “I swear, I won’t sing. I mean it,” he said, a hand going to his throat. Nico appraised the siren.

“If you even sing one note, I _will_ gag you,” he said and Percy nodded vigorously. Nico then took the wax out of his ears. “Good boy. I’ll have you know that I’m a son of Hades. It’s gonna take you a while to charm _me,_ ” he said and Percy nodded, gulping.

* * *

It had been a few days since Percy had been captured and he had warned his father off when Poseidon came to him in his dreams. Poseidon agreed to make a stealth plan to rescue Percy.

“Hello? Is anyone there? Nico?” he yelled out and the captain of the ship came in front of the cell. “Let me out, why don’t you! I can’t stay trapped her forever. I can’t even stretch my legs because I don’t know how to and they hurt very badly,” Percy said, showing Nico his baby seal eyes.

The demigod sighed and opened the door to Percy’s cell and held him by the waist and pulled him up. Percy faltered, putting a hand over Nico’s shoulder and skidding on the floor. “Wow, there,” Nico laughed, holding the siren tightly against him.

The ship moved very slowly as Poseidon had ceased all the winds at sea and the ship only moved by rowing it which was a very tiring and slow process. Nico helped Percy to walk slowly until he finally got the hang of it.

“Thank you,” he said, nervously tugging at the shirt that he’d been clothed in. “You’re thanking your kidnapper? That’s a first,” Nico said. “Well, if these are the few days of my life that I have left, then I must at least try to enjoy them,” he mumbled.

Nico’s eyes darkened, “It’s not like you’re going to die,” he said, “be grateful for that. Be grateful that you’re only going to be sold.” Percy raised an eyebrow, “And what do _you_ think will happen if I were sold? I’d lead a happy dandy life swimming in some tank?” he asked enraged.

“That’s the worst that could happen to you,” Nico replied. “Oh please! I’ve seen what has happened to sirens that were captured by humans. When we find their carcass on the shore somewhere, they’re beaten and bruised and even abused!” Percy said, “I would rather die than face that.”

Nico’s eyes hardened, “Too bad. You don’t have a choice!” he spat at Percy, “Now get back in your cell.” “Nico, please,” Percy pleaded, “I have a family. I beg you, let me go.” “And I have lost all of mine,” Nico said.

“You haven’t. You still have your dad. He talks about you all the time,” Percy said, hope in his eyes. “Wait. How do you know my dad?” Nico asked. “I’m a son of Poseidon,” Percy said.

Nico’s eyes widened, “Well looks like I’ve found a person to bargain with,” he grinned.

* * *

So far, all attempts to contact Poseidon had failed. It had been two weeks and supplies were running out. Percy had successfully charmed the girls on board and a few men as well. Annabeth, Nico’s right hand, Hazel, his half-sister as well as cook had warmed up to him quite well and so had Luke and Frank, the boyfriend of Hazel as well as one of the crew.

He had a little trouble with getting to Nico, but Percy was almost there. Nico had already opened up to him considerably. He even had his own room now. All he needed to do was charm the captain and he’d be out of the damned ship in a slick of a tail.

* * *

Percy had done it! He’d broke Nico out of his shell. Nico was very sweet to him, doing what Percy asked of him, getting him what he needed. But the drawback was, the siren had fallen for the pirate.

Underneath that hard exterior, Nico was this mushy gooey person. Even though all Nico wanted was gold from his father, Nico took care of Percy in a way no one ever had before. His stomach always did weird stuff whenever the demigod was close by.

* * *

Nico was sitting on Percy’s bed, talking with him. “Why won’t you let me go?” he asked Nico. “I need the gold, Percy. I can’t let you go,” he replied. “Why  _do_ you need so much gold, Nico?” Percy asked, exasperated.

“Frank’s grandmother, she is extremely sick. We need enough gold to revive her. She’s the only family he’s got which makes her Hazel’s family which inturn makes her my family,” Nico replied.

“I could get you the gold, you know. You don’t need to keep me here,” Percy said. “I’m sorry if I don’t trust you enough for that,” Nico said, looking at Percy. “Ouch,” Percy said, “Well, I may not be human, but I still have needs you know,” Percy said, leering at Nico.

Nico raised an eyebrow at Percy’s brazen attitude and decided to play along, “Any that I can fulfil?” he asked, seductively, his eyes hooded with lust as he leaned towards Percy. “I can think of a few,” Percy replied, licking his lips.

“Come here you little siren,” Nico said, pulling Percy close to him and closing the gap between their lips. Percy moaned into the kiss. Nico’s hands went inside Percy’s shirt, touching him all over his chest.

Their lips broke enough for both of them to discard their tops. Their lips clashed once again with fervour as they got rid of the rest of their clothing. Percy had Nico pinned against his bed was kissing him all over.

Nico panted heavily. Percy went down and took Nico’s manhood in his hands and looked at him in question, silently asking him if he wanted this as much as he did. Apparently, Nico misinterpreted his question.

“You stroke it,” he said, looking at Percy. “I know what to do, you moron. I was asking if you wanted this,” Percy replied, rolling his eyes. Nico nodded greedily, “I’ve wanted this ever since I first saw your ass,” he replied, crudely.

“I’ll make you feel so good, Nico,” Percy said, enveloping his manhood in his hands. Nico groaned and threw his head back. After giving it a few strokes and getting it hard and erect, Percy moved to Nico’s asshole.

Nico moaned incoherently. Percy went down and licked the puckered hole and sucked it into his mouth. More sexy noises came out of Nico as he held Percy to his opening by his head.

“Gods Percy! Your tongue is so sinfully good,” he moaned. “Glad you like it,” Percy replied and went back up Nico’s body to kiss him. Nico eagerly welcomed Percy’s kiss and wrapped his arms around the siren, pressing them close so that there wasn’t a gap between them.

No one would figure out where one began or the other ended, they were completely entangled together, Percy’s manhood teasing Nico’s hole. “Percy, stop teasing me,” he whimpered against the sea prince’s unrelenting lips.

“It’s gonna hurt if I don’t use something,” Percy said, massaging Nico’s asshole. “There’s oil on the table,” he moaned. Percy flopped his hands around and found the small pot containing oil.

He doused his fingers in it and covered his own cock in oil as well as Nico’s ring of muscles. Percy slowly eased one finger in and then two as soon as Nico adjusted to it. “Percy, come on! Don’t make me wait,” Nico moaned, his back arching of the bed and his heels digging into Percy’s butt.

Percy slowly pushed his manhood into Nico, filling him inch by inch. Nico moaned loudly and bit Percy’s shoulder to muffle it. Percy slowly made love to Nico, making sure to hit his spot every time he thrust into his lover.

Nico moaned, dragging his nails along Percy’s back. Percy moaned, capturing Nico’s bruised lips in another kiss. “I’m close, Nico,” Percy whispered into his mouth. “Gods,” Nico moaned, rattling with each thrust, “So am I, oh fuck, Percy!” he yelled as he came all over Percy and himself.

Percy moaned at the sight and came inside Nico in long spurts. Percy fell on to Nico’s side, exhausted and satisfied. “That was amazing,” Nico said, grinning at Percy. Here goes nothing, the siren thought.

“Nico, I love you,” Percy said, intently looking at Nico’s face for any sign of rejection. Nico looked at Percy, shocked, “You better not be lying to me, Percy,” he said, his heart constricting.

“I’m not. I swear on my father that I’m not. I really _have_ fallen in love with you,” Percy said. Nico kissed Percy sweetly, “So have I, Percy. What are we going to do? You are of the sea and I am of land,” Nico said, looking at his lover sadly.

“Cheer up, my love. I can walk as well. We can meet all the time. You just have to tell me where you are,” Percy said. Nico smiled at Percy and snuggled into his chest. Both of them promptly fell asleep.

* * *

“You need to go home, Percy,” Nico said after one of their intense love making sessions. “Have you already gotten tired of me, my love?” Percy asked him, concern in his eyes. “No! Of course not,” Nico replied quickly, instantly quenching his fear.

“Percy, you’ve asked your father to stand down. You’ve even got us the gold. I can only imagine how much your family is worried right now. They’re probably wondering if I’m hurting you. And if they love you half as much as I do, it must be torture for them to wait for you to come home which is how it would be for me if something happened to you.

“Go home, my love. Come back to me soon, but you need to go home to your family,” Nico said with a sad smile on his face. “You could come with me,” Percy said, looking at Nico. “I can convince my father to turn you into a merman. Not a siren but quite similar, nonetheless.”

“Percy, my home is here on board this ship. I can’t abandon my crew,” Nico said, “And how is a merman different from a siren?”

“Well, merman don’t have the voice of a siren. That’s the only difference, really,” Percy said. “So, you will leave?” Nico asked. Percy nodded, “I do miss my family very much. I will leave tomorrow morning.”

* * *

“Nico, stay here for a while longer. I will be right back,” Percy told his lover as jumped of board into the sea. His beloved tail came back into view. Percy swam in the water joyously, doing cartwheels and jumping about like a dolphin.

He resurfaced and floated on his back, looking at Nico. “I never had a chance to see your tail. It’s beautiful,” Nico said. Percy grinned at Nico, “Thank you,” he said, “Now stay here. I have a gift for you,” Percy said and disappeared back into the water.

Nico heard splashing in the water quite a few hours later. He looked over board to see Percy carrying himself on deck using a wave and depositing himself there. Nico made his way to Percy, “He there handsome,” Nico said, capturing Percy’s lips in a kiss.

Percy broke the kiss and handed a conch over to Nico, “Blow on it and I will find you, or whisper my name and I will be able to talk to you. It’s magic from my world,” Percy said, kissed Nico one last time and flipped overboard.

Nico got up from the spot with a smile on his face. “Set sail, to land!” he yelled as the winds came back in full blast. Percy had reached his father. The crew cheered loudly and all hands were on deck, securing the mast and setting the course.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked that. Leave me some love and gimme your opinions please.


End file.
